Officer Down
by Leighannamarie
Summary: It should have never happened to her, it wasn't meant for her...Based on the Ep that SHOULD have been filmed in Season 2 with the same name, I don't do summaries well nor do I write anything that reflects on an episode. I made an exception with this one.
1. Part One

**Officer Down**

**I don't usually write stuff that mirrors episodes, or in this case episodes that were written but never filmed. I do not own this storyline, I did not come up with it. **

**You might have seen some of my previous works, such as 'Consequences' which is an E/C story along with a Ryan/OC. **

**I just thought this was an interesting story that was never filmed, soooo, on with it. **

**Part 1:**

The doors to the emergency room burst open revealing a woman on a gurney and a distressed red headed man. The man kept his pace up with the woman as he watched her. So much blood. So much came out of that wound in her right shoulder.

E.R. nurses and doctors swarmed around the blond woman checking her vitals, in a vain attempt to stable her. The red head's blood drained from his face as he watched a nurse remove the bandage covering the gunshot wound.

A nurse looked at him and quickly pushed him away, he wanted to yell at her and tell her that he _needed_ to make sure she would be fine. The nurse shook her head, "Sir, you need to leave," he took one last glance at the blond woman over the nurse's shoulder. He backed away slowly, his hands slightly shaking subconsciously. He looked down at them. Blood.

Crimson red blood stained his hands. He brought them up closer to his face and smelled the rusty scent no other than the blood from the woman. He closed his eyes and made a fist and continued to move farther away. He felt as if he was going to be sick. Out of all the crimes he's seen, this was the one that made his blood boil, his stomach churn.

He left the E.R. due to more requests of the professionals that were responsible in saving the life of Calleigh. He walked along the hallway, people taking glances at him. The man with the un-tucked shirt stained with now-dry blood. His expression was blank. No one knew if she would make a full recovery, if she'll be able to do all the things she loves doing. The thought of Calleigh's face when she learns she _might_ not be able to shoot some of her favourite guns.

But might was the key word.

His mind kept on going back to Calleigh's pale face as blood rushed through the wound immediately. This was the first time she's been shot, no one could ever anticipate the pain it would be, even the ballistics specialist that she was couldn't have an idea.

Horatio pushed the doors open with his forearms as he walked through the parking lot towards nothing. He couldn't lose Calleigh. If he did, Eric and Speed most likely would kill each other over a cup of coffee, not like they didn't now. Observing his team while the engaged each other in playful banter was the highlight of this job, it never got old, even if it was the same thing over and over again, such as Speed taking Eric's coffee, Speed 'misplacing' the remote to the television, the men not picking up after themselves, Calleigh trying to convince Speed that presentation was everything, those kind of things.

"Horatio?" he turned to the worried voice to his left His gaze met the dark eyes of an African American woman. A good friend to the CSI's, Dr. Alexx Woods, M.E, "Are you okay?" no one should endure the sight of seeing a friend take a bullet, even if it wasn't meant for you.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked down then back up at her once more, "It's too soon to tell," he offered her a small smile, she returned it and nodded.

"I'm gonna call the boys," he nodded, "What are we going to do now?"

"Catch the guy."

…

Speed walked into the break room. The smell of Delko's coffee once more swirling around his senses. He stood in the center of the room and looked around. No one. This was the perfect opportunity to go to heaven. He wandered over to the pot and picked up a white coffee cup and as discreetly as he could, he poured himself a hot cup. The he fixed it up the way he liked.

He grinned devilishly as he continued to stir it as he walked over towards the couch that occupied the middle of the break room. He sat down, still nursing his coffee and looked around for the remote. Damn, maybe he should listen to Calleigh and remember to put it on the table instead of leaving it on the couch.

After a few seconds of digging around and finding fifty-three cents and a paper clip, he found what he was looking for. The remote. He hit the power button and CNN instantly came up. The headline right now was **"Officer Down!"** he shook his head hoping the best for that particular officer.

"**Miami-Dade Ballistics Expert Shot…"** hit his ears and he choked on the steaming hot liquid. Calleigh? How could she be shot? She was the most careful of them all when it came to that. She always kept good maintenance, she always took precautions, she was the best of them all.

"Delko!" he sat his coffee down and ran as fast as he could out of the break room. People watched him as he ran down the hall, "Delko!" he yelled again continuing to run. Many of the southern lab techs must have thought 'Yankee Speedle' had finally gone insane. Possibly what some were hoping for.

He stopped when he saw Delko standing in the locker room rummaging through his locker, "Delko!" he watched as the Cuban jumped and turned towards him.

"Speed, what the hell?" Delko clutched the side of his locker as he continued to look through its contents.

"It's Calleigh."

Delko didn't seem a bit concerned, "What about Calleigh," he paused, "Did you piss her off again?" Delko's phone went off.

Delko looked down, **H. Caine**

"Delko," he answered ignoring Speed.

"Cal got shot!" Speed shouted.

Delko turned to look at him, clutching his phone tighter against his ear. He was taking in what Horatio was saying to him. The exact same thing that Speed has just told him a few moments earlier.

Delko gulped, how could this happen to her? To Calleigh? Their Calleigh?

…

Horatio pace in the waiting room during Calleigh's surgery, still thinking of impossible ways he could have saved her from taking that bullet. He stopped for a second and sighed. People continued to watch him, eyes full of confusion and emotion.

The doors opened once more with Calleigh's doctor. She paused before she came towards Horatio with a look of determination in her hazel gaze. She stopped in front of him, "How is she?"

The doctor nodded, "Surgery went well, not too much damage," Horatio let out a sigh of relief, "But she will still need physical therapy," once again, the breath caught in Horatio's throat. He could never imagine Calleigh in a situation like this, "I also expect her to make a full recovery," Horatio nodded, the young doctor bit her lip, "You can see her now, be mindful though, she's just getting off the anesthesia."

Horatio smiled gratefully at the doctor and proceeded towards Calleigh's room. The walk took longer than he initially imagined. He tried to _not_ imagine her covered in machines keeping her alive; he hoped that wasn't the case. Just a few hours ago she already looked so vulnerable.

His hand clutched the handle and he pushed it open and walked in. Instantly the soft beeping of machines made their presence in the room. Soon he was more inside the room. He looked to his right and saw Calleigh on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief. Her vitals looked good. Strong.

He walked over to her and hovered over her for a second before he dragged a chair closer to her. He sat down to he was closer to her height. He looked at her, gazing at her small frame. Her skin looked so pale. Especially compared to the white sheets that she was wrapped in.

She looked vulnerable.

**Okay, this will probably be a Two-Shot. I don't know when the next part will be up, but I'm very confident it will be up soon. **

**I would also admit that I DO NOT have a beta and didn't have time to proofread this and to put the icing on the cake, English IS NOT my first language. **

**Please review, I really enjoy them.**

**Leighannamarie**


	2. Part Two

**Officer Down**

**Wow, thanks a bunch for all the great reviews, I really didn't think I'd get as much.**

**Just to clear things up this isn't necessarily a particular ship to this. There was some 'Ducaine' in the first bit, I'll put more into that pairing in here, I'll put some E/C (honestly all my other CSI stories have it) and the Calleigh/Speed pairing.**

**Reading is good….so is sharing.  
**

**Part 2:**

"Horatio?" he looked up at the sound of the weak woman's voice. He smiled at her and acknowledged the twinkle in her eyes, Horatio was sure she was going to be all right. If she wasn't, he didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

He moved up from the chair and looked down at her, offering her a small smile, "You had us all worried," she smiled and shifted in the bed, wincing at the pain in her shoulder, "Do you want me to get a nurse?" she shook her head.

"Discharge papers," he shook his head, smiled, and mentally chuckled. It wouldn't be Calleigh Duquesne if she didn't attempt in getting out of this the day it happened.

"No."

She pressed her head back into the pillow; hospitals weren't fun, especially when there was work to be done. Right now _everyone_ was worried about her. She hated when everything was about her, and she didn't need that. She should also be doing paperwork. So much to do yet so many limits.

"Horatio," she paused gritting her teeth, "I'm fine."

He shook his head, "Your doctor would like it if you stayed longer."

"I don't like that."

He leaned again the frame of her bed, "You really don't have much say in this," she frowned.

"Horatio," her tone was impatient, she wanted out of the bed. She couldn't, she was still weak, anesthesia was still taking its toll on her. Whoever shot her was still out there and if she were to leave the hospital with him still out there she might as well have a giant neon sign pointing in her direction saying **"Shoot me!"**

"You are staying, understand?" she looked annoyed more than anything else, slightly disappointed. She was relying on him to try to make some deal with the hospital in letting her leave early. No such luck.

"Fine."

…

Horatio took a few steps out of Calleigh's hospital room when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and inspected the caller I.D. **Delko.**

He flipped open his phone, Eric spoke almost immediately, _"H, we have a lead."_

"Talk to me," he continued down the corridor of the hospital.

"_Andrew Zeller,"_ Horatio remembered this man. He knew that Andrew had killed a man last year, Max Reuben, but couldn't prove it. This man was a spoiled brat and thought he had some kind of 'immunity', _"He's in custody."_

"I'll be right there," with that, he headed to the Crime Lab.

…

Horatio sat down across from Andrew Zeller. The man was probably about five ten, neatly cut and shaved. Just by looking at him, Horatio could most definitely tell that he was a spoiled brat. He didn't need to speak to him to find that much out.

Andrew was leaning back in his chair picking at his flawless well-groomed nails, "To what do I owe this honour to?" he asked smugly.

Horatio tried to smile to intimidate him, "One of my CSI's were injured today."

Andrew leaned forward, his tongue moving back in forth in his mouth. It made him look shady, "Well," he paused, "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"And we have evidence that you were there."

Andrew once more leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach, "Why would I shoot a cop?"

Horatio smirked, "I _**never**_ said she was shot," the colour drained from Andrew's face for a brief second.

Andrew shrugged, "It's not rocket science."

Horatio leaned forward and folded his hands together, "Mr. Zeller, you see, I have your fingerprints at the exact scene were CSI Duquesne was shot," Andrew smirked a bit and twisted a bit in his chair. It was a sign of being uneasy. Good, "And at this second we are testing the gun," Andrew was once again playing with his tongue, "And if your name comes up on that computer, I won't be able to be so nice the second time around."

Andrew leaned closer to Horatio, "Is that a threat, Lieutenant, 'cause lawyers love threats," Horatio smiled, Andrew pushed off the table, "Oh, and I dare you to prove that theory," and he walked out.

Horatio didn't even bother testing him for GSR. He was 100% sure that Andrew Zeller was smart enough to wipe it off.

…

Calleigh walked slowly through the hallway. She ignored all the stares she was getting. She knew she was supposed to be in the hospital. She promised that she'd be extremely careful and wouldn't pop her stitches or do _any_ field work. She also promised to come in in a couple of days to make sure everything was fine.

She walked faster as she passed Speed, he would tell Horatio. Actually, everyone would tell Horatio, she was a well-respected CSI, but everyone also cared about her.

"Cal?" she heard Speed's questioning voice.

She turned slowly and offered him a smile. With her good arm she held up her hand, "Hi Tim," she was about to turn and walk back away from him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" he raised an eyebrow.

Her smile grew even bigger, "I learned some strategies from my dad," Kenwall Duquesne, the lawyer, "Anyway, the gun in ballstics still needs to be tested."

Speed's eyes immediately grew wide, he quickly moved forward and in front of her, "Horatio would rather if you didn't."

"Tim-."

"He would rather you in the hospital-."

"I'm fine."

The typical Duquesne answer to **everything.**

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, Tim, I'm fine."

He nodded, "If you get hurt again," he stopped leaving it hanging, "Don't say I haven't warned you."

She smiled, "I'll be fine."

**I'm sure everyone's like "What's Leigha conjuring up now?" actually, my source to this story (or prompt) says she gets back to work uber quickly the day she gets shot in other words. If this storyline was completely my own, I would wait a bit longer for a more realistic plot (I think that could be why this was never filmed)**

**You now what to do, the little button that says 'submit a review' is ALWAYS there and open to everyone's own personal use. I even allow anonymous reviews!**

**I also said Two-Shot…Now I think there will be 2 more parts. **

**Leighannamarie (Or Leigha if you would rather)**


	3. Part Three

**Officer Down **

**Thanks for all the great reviews, I didn't know I'd get that many for one chapter.**

**This is a classic line that I like to say on occasion: To me, reviews are like pistachios, you can never have enough.**

Calleigh walked into the morgue first thing after she spoke to Speed. Alexx instinctively looked up, probably expecting to see one of the guys. She frowned.

"Calleigh, what the hell are you doing?" she only seemed slightly angry…which was understandable given the circumstance.

She stopped in the middle of the morgue, fidgeting slightly, "Asking you the C.O.D." Alexx groaned. Calleigh was supposed to be in a hospital resting. Not asking her the C.O.D. of a victim.

"Alexx?" Alexx looked Calleigh up and down and sighed, "Are you okay?" Alexx chuckled. Calleigh got shot this morning and was asking 'if she was okay.'

"Calleigh honey, Horatio's not gonna be pleased," despite being frustrated with Calleigh, Alexx couldn't help but smile. This woman was dedicated, the only way to knock her off a case…she wouldn't go there.

Calleigh smiled, "What do we have Alexx?"

Alexx once more just shook her head, "Maria Nasar, twenty years old, waitress," Calleigh nodded, "Cause of death, one shot to the heart."

"Can I have my bullet?"

Alexx shook her head, "Horatio would throw an absolute fit if you were to touch a firearm of any sort," Calleigh smiled again picking up an evidence envelope, "Have Speed test it," Calleigh reached out wit her good arm, "Promise me he'll test fire any gun today."

"I promise," Alexx smiled back at the ballistics expert and handed her the folder, "Be careful."

Calleigh who was already halfway out of the morgue just shouted over her shoulder, "I always am!"

Alexx crossed her arms, "That's what you said you'd be this morning."

…

Speed stood in front of the restaurant where Maria Nasar had been murdered. Calleigh who was a couple feet behind him, tugged on her sling slightly. Speed worried about her. Not only did she lose a lot of blood, but she was also in danger. She was basically a walking target.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Calleigh turned towards him slightly.

"Everyone is asking me that!" he was surprised. He knew Calleigh didn't like it when people were overly concerned about her, but he could tell she was definitely in pain. The way she was moving around, the way her face looked when she pulled herself out of the hummer. All possible signs of her being in pain.

He leaned closer to her, "That's because you were in the hospital this morning," he paused, "Not to mention you look like you're in pain."

She shifted her stance, "Can we just talk to the staff?" she wanted to get this over with. But he was right, she was indeed in pain.

Speed moved opened the door for her and ushered her in. He followed quickly, looking around for anyone to help. Another woman that appeared to be in her early twenties was just a few feet ahead of them. He looked at the nametag: **Isabel**.

"Ma'am, could we have your help?" the young woman turned towards Calleigh, "We're with MDPD," he watched Isabel shift her gaze from Calleigh's eyes, to her sling, then to her badge.

Isabel smiled slightly, "What can I help you with?"

"We're here investigating the murder of Maria Nasar," Isabel's smile faded.

"Oh," she paused, "Her."

Calleigh cocked her head, "You don't seem as if you were too pleased with her."

Isabel crossed her arms and nodded, "Yes, Maria was fired the other day," Speed shifted a little, "Jorge had enough of her constant arguing."

"Can we speak to Jorge?" Calleigh questioned.

Isabel nodded, "Senor Daza is down there," she pointed down the hall towards a couple of offices. So Jorge Daza was the manager.

Calleigh and Speed exchanged glances then walked down the hall to find their suspect.

...

Calleigh stood in the interrogation room with her good hand on her hip. She watched Jorge's face go from calm to uncomfortable. He started fidgeting in his seat, sweating as well.

"Why am I here?"

Speed didn't miss a beat, "You're the suspect in the murder of Maria Nasar."

Jorge frowned, "Senorita Nasar? You think I have something to do with that?"

"Well did you?" both Jorge and Speed turned to look at Calleigh.

"No!" Jorge seemed taken aback by the blonde's accusation, "I would never hurt Maria."

"Well you did fire her recently…that's motive," Speed clasped his hands together on the table.

"I never fired her," Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "She quit," Jorge paused for a second, "She plans on opening her own restaurant….I've been working her shift."

Calleigh moved closer to the table, "When is her shift?"

"Noon to seven," he paused, "Why?"

Calleigh looked at Speed and he looked at her. Jorge couldn't have killed Maria.

…

The abandoned hotel made Eric feel like he was in a movie…A horror movie. Like The Shining or something like that. He shuddered once more and followed Horatio. Why did druggies always have to pick places like _this_ to do their handy work?

That was a hundred million dollar question.

Both men walked slowly across the 'lobby' floor, mindful of the watery sounds seeping through the once-beautiful carpet. Once again Eric shuddered. He already hated this case. The uncomfortable feeling didn't help much either.

"Hey!" he heard Horatio call out. Eric saw something out of the corner of his eye. A fleeing figure. A man in a dark jacket was making a break for it towards the other side of the room. Horatio and Eric both raced after him.

Eric's heart thudded against his chest. He was hoping it was Zeller, if it was, then he'll be able to put him away.

The man stopped and turned. Both Horatio and Eric stopped and pulled out their guns, "Miami Dade PD!" Eric shouted, "Put your hands up and _don't _move!"

The man turned slowly and raised his arms. Quickly the man reached down and grabbed his gun and aimed it at Horatio.

**Leaving it there. I had a lot of trouble writing this, reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**The next thing that ****I will update ****will be 'Consequences' for those who read that. **

**Now I'm gonna go make some tea, eat my lunch etc.**

**Leigha.**


	4. Part Four

**Officer Down**

**Again, thanks for all the great reviews and I'm sorry for the slightly longer wait. Been busy. **

**Part: 4**

Blood pounded in Horatio's ears as his heart thudded in his chest. If he didn't do anything now, it will be the end. Everything was now in slow motion, Eric yelling out to the man telling him to drop the gun, the man's finger now on the trigger.

Horatio raised his gun yelling out to the man _**one**_last warning before he would fire a round into the man's arm. Of course, they never listen. The man was about to squeeze the trigger before Horatio did so first. The shot rang through everyone's ears, then the man dropped on the ground, yelling in pain.

Horatio tapped him in the right shoulder.

Eric ran to him and kicked the gun away from his hands, still not lowering his weapon. Horatio looked towards his younger CSI, "Get rescue," Eric nodded before pulling out his cell.

Today was going to be a long day.

…

Speed set the evidence down on the table, Calleigh who had kept a slight distance behind him, was now at his side. She was walking in a sluggish manor, not a good sign. He looked at her with nothing but concern, "When was the last time you took the vicodin?" he wanted a truthful answer, he knew she'd give it to him.

Her gaze penetrated his, before pain flashed through it. She grit her teeth and gripped the side of the table with her good hand, "I haven't taken anything," he nodded softly.

"Take it," she shook her head, "Calleigh, you won't be in your right mind if you're in pain."

She looked at him, "I won't if I take it," she challenged him.

"You'll be more comfortable."

She kept on firing back, "Vicodin is a depressant!" true.

Cheerful Calleigh didn't want to seem depressed; she wanted to stay the way she was, which was going to be impossible if she was in any more pain than she was now. Then she'll be irritable and cranky.

"Than go home," he moved his gaze back down to her green one, "Like you're supposed to," he paused, "Or better yet, the hospital," she shook her head stubbornly again.

"I'm not taking it."

"I'll call Horatio."

…

Filling out paperwork wasn't his friend, especially if Internal Affairs Rick Stetler gave it to him. Horatio Caine did as he was told, he knew Eric was doing the same, stating that he witnessed Horatio declare he was a cop and give him a couple of chances before he would be taken down.

A soft rapping on the door caused his head to perk up, it was Alexx….she looked concerned. As she walked in, she bit her lip slightly as she fingered her blouse.

Alexx sat down on the chair in front of his desk and opened her mouth, "I'm worried about Calleigh."

He nodded, "I was about to go down to Dade Gen-."

"She's not in the hospital," then Horatio already knew, that must mean she's walking around the crime lab working on a case. Great, just what he needed, "She's working on Speed's case," Horatio leaned forward and massaged his temples.

"Calleigh," he whispered in a slightly annoyed tone. She was one of the most stubborn people in the world he knew.

"She's in the break room," he nodded.

Horatio pushed himself quickly away from his desk and left the room. He was now a determined man to get her back to the hospital…or home. He just didn't want her here, where she could get hurt or jeopardize her recovery.

Once he reached the room, he looked in the window, sure enough, there she was. She sat on the couch flipping through a magazine with a frown. He then noticed her shift, hopefully to make herself more comfortable….and not the pain in her shoulder.

"I know you're right there, Horatio," her southern drawl called out to him.

He walked in and stood in front of her, his hands on his hips, "You shouldn't be here," she shifted once more, "You should be in the hospital."

She looked back up at him, "You nearly got shot yourself today."

"Yes," he leaned down closer to her height, "But it's different," yes, it was, but still…he nearly gets hurt….every time she nearly gets hurt, he'll tell her to be more careful.

"I know," she didn't want anymore trouble. She was sure she was already in heaps…way over her head, "I'm about to go home."

He nodded, "Good."

**That was really short, I know, I'm sorry.**


End file.
